Kou Uraki
is the protagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. He is a 19 year-old Federation pilot stationed at the Torrington Base. He primarily pilots the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". Background The only thing known about Uraki's background was that he attended the Federation's military academy. Upon graduating, he was commissioned with the rank of Ensign and transferred to the Torrington Base in Sydney, Australia. There, he served as a test pilot for the Federation's newest mobile suit equipment— although he and his colleagues were the target for said equipment, rather than the actual operators. History Operation Stardust Begins Kou is first seen in a MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type having a mock battle against a RGM-79C Powered GM, so as to test the limits of the new GM, with Kou complaining about the Zaku's poor mobility. He and the other test pilots are easily defeated and return to the base, where they see the arrival of MSC-07 Albion, with Kou noting its similar classification to the MSC-02 White Base and thus getting excited at the idea of a Gundam being on board the ship. Kou and his friend Chuck Keith sneak aboard, and Kou is left awestruck at the sight of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" and the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". Attempting to get closer to the Gundams, he is stopped by Nina Purpleton, the engineer of the Gundams, who scolds him. Later on during the night, unbeknownst to anyone, former Zeon pilot Anavel Gato, aka the Nightmare of Solomon, successfully infiltrates and steals the Physalis, which is armed with a nuclear warhead, and orders his team in hiding to attack the base, thus officially commencing Operation Stardust. Kou, who was in the hangar getting another look at the Gundams, sees the theft and sorties in the Zephyranthes, against orders, in an attempt to stop Gato. Kou confronts Gato and the two have a brief duel, but Kou's inexperience, coupled with Gato's years of battle experience and superb piloting skills, allow him to defeat Kou and escape with the Physalis. Pursuit of the GP02A Despite failing to stop the theft of the Gundam, the senior Federation officials were impressed with Kou's performance and made him the Zephyranthes's pilot. He was then assigned to South Burning's team aboard the Albion, in its pursuit to either recapture or destroy the GP02, before the last remnants of Zeon, led by Admiral Aiguille Delaz, decide to destroy the Federation Forces. Kou along the way, starts a rough and uneasy relationship with Nina Purpleton, an Anaheim Electronics engineer assigned to the Albion for further studies of Unit 01. While traveling to Von Braun, Kou impulsively takes the GP01, which had not been modified for space combat, out into battle against Cima Garahau. The result was a critically damaged Unit 01, which required a massive upgrade by Anaheim on the Moon. Kou would soon receive his modified Gundam, known as the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern. After engaging the Mobile Armor MA-06 Val Walo on the Lunar Surface, Kou battles the Cima Fleet once again, but is struck by the loss of Lt. Burning. For defending Admiral Green Wyatt during the skirmish, he is promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Later, as the Albion is assigned to patrol the Shoal Zone during the Federation's Naval Review, Gato and a team of Rick Doms attack during the review, with Gato successfully firing the nuclear warhead that damaged two-thirds of the fleet. Kou engaged Gato in a one-on-one duel, with both Unit 01 and Unit 02 being destroyed in the battle. With Albion captain Eiphar Synapse suspicions of Delaz's true intentions, the Albion heads to Anaheim's La Vie en Rose station in order to pick up the Gundam Unit 03 to continue their pursuit of the Delaz Fleet. Operation Stardust Upon arrival, the Albion crew learns from Maj. Nakohha Nakato that their mission has changed, and that they are now to protect the La Vie en Rose. With the urging of Unit 03's engineer, Lucette Audevie, and help from the crew, Kou defied the order and stole both the RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" and its massive Orchis component. Armed with a new Gundam, Kou would face off against Gato in his powerful AMX-002 Neue Ziel, and Cima Garahau in her AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. Kou killed Cima in their encounter, but his duel with Gato is cut short when they are fired upon by Bask Om, using the new Solar System II. Kou survives the blast. At the end of Gundam 0083, Kou Uraki was originally sentenced by a military tribunal to a year of hard labor for his actions on the La Vie en Rose. However, when the Federation decides to bury the Gundam Development Project, Kou's rank is reinstated and his sentence removed. After he is released from prison, Kou is sent to North America's Oakley Base. When he arrives, he sees a captured Gelgoog that gives him the peace sign, letting him know that it is Keith. Following Keith to the base, he encounters Nina and Mora again. Gallery Image:Kou_b.gif|Kou Uraki in test pilot suit (Gundam 0083) kou-uraki-dynasty-warriors-gundam-3.jpg|Kou Uraki as featured in Gundam Musou 3 GW-EF-C-106.jpg|Kou Uraki as featured in Gundam War card game rx78gp03_p18_PanoramicCockpit_0083OVA_Episode11.jpg|Kou Uraki inside Gundam GP03 Dendrobium/Stamen's panoramic cockpit (0083) kou.png|Kou Uraki saluting inside Gundam GP01's cockpit (0083) Chara_LucetteAudevie-KouUraki_0083OVA_episode11.jpg|Lucette Audevie and Kou Uraki discussing the Gundam GP03 (0083) File:Koucarrots.jpg|Kou Uraki's visible distaste for carrots (0083) Gundam 008302-0160.jpg|Kou Uraki as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust Character Profile Kou Uraki.jpg Notes & Trivia *Kou Uraki's dislike for carrots is a nod to his Japanese voice actor Ryo Horikawa, who also dislikes carrots. *Kou along with Shinn Asuka and Mikazuki Augus are the only three protagonists to be defeated in the end in their Gundam storylines. With Kou being unable to prevent Operation Stardust, Shinn being soundly defeated at Messiah, and Mikazuki succumbing to his wounds and passing out from blood loss (although Mikazuki succeeded in holding off Gjallarhorn forces long enough for most of his comrades to escape). *Unlike most of the Albion's crew, Kou Uraki is not seen in a Titans uniform at the end of the series. What became of him following Operation Stardust is unknown. References img_1216555_37804862_0.jpeg|Kou Uraki: character information (1) (from Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37804862_1.jpeg|Kou Uraki: character information (2) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37804864_0.jpeg|Kou Uraki: character information (3) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37804864_1.jpeg|Kou Uraki: character information (4) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37804866_0.jpeg|Kou Uraki: chronology (1) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37804866_1.jpeg|Kou Uraki: chronology (2) (Gundam Perfect File) External Links * Kou Uraki on the official Gundam 0083.net ja:コウ・ウラキ